Do We Deserve It?
by Mars1040
Summary: Tidus and Yuna's take on the novella, "Eternal Cost". Contains spoilers for the novella.


A/N: This is basically my own commentary on the novella and how I think the characters would take it. But here's something to keep in mind: If you've read any of my stories before, you may have noticed different characters talking in the author's notes before and after the story. That's the world this fic lives in. Don't like it? You know where the back button is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tidus, Yuna, or any of the rights to Final Fantasy X. If I did well...I don't need to say what I'd do, now would I?

Do We Deserve It?

Yuna slammed the book shut; she could not bear to read any more. She perplexed at what she was actually reading. It could not be about Spira, since she or any of her friends did not act like themselves. It was as if all of their characterization was twisted and morphed into these unfamiliar people. The way they acted towards Tidus upon his return, the way she was quickly overtaken by the village elders despite them not reacting to her new attitude in her last visits to Besaid. Not to mention, the recklessness both she and Tidus displayed in the middle of a storm that could have killed them both. Surely, both of them could have waited until the ship was out of danger to consummate their relationship.

But was not what bothered her the most. It was what was done to Tidus so soon after his resurrection. It was sickening, that something so horrible should happen to him right after the two of them were reunited. It made her question why he was brought back at all. Thinking about the whole thing distressed her.

Tidus entered the room and judging by the look on her face, he knew, "So you read it, huh?"

Yuna nodded silently.

"Well," he began, finding the right words. "I guess we can just ignore it, I mean, that's what Mars does."

"We can't ignore it!" She cried. "We're not fans of the series, we're the characters! We're his creation, so we can't ignore it."

"But we can, Nojima might've created us, but—"

"Nojima created us, he put us together, but then he tore us apart like this and for what? The possibility for another sequel? Do they think we don't deserve to be together?"

Tidus was taken aback by this. It was true he and Yuna went through so much to save the Spira, and their story was meant to be a tragic love story like Romeo and Juliet. But unlike Romeo and Juliet, they were not irresponsible teenagers who acted on their hormones and were punished for their rash actions, they were (at this point) mature people who thought their actions entirely through. They chose their paths, even if it meant dying to save the people they loved. Did they deserve to be together?

He had an answer for that, "We do." He sat next to her and embraced her, "We deserve happiness more than a lot of people who got it. Sure, we're young, maybe still a little too bold, but we have each other. If Nojima wanted to write drama about us, it should be adjusting to each other. Two people won't be instantly happy when they finally get together, they work through their issues, like normal people. Hell, saying it out loud, it sounds a lot better than the whole 'I get killed and then I become an unsent' storyline."

Yuna let out a laugh and hugged him back, "You got that from Mars, didn't you?"

He gave a sheepish smile, "She waxes philosophical when she's depressed. I guess it rubbed off on me."

The two laughed for a short while before becoming silent again.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked, breaking the silence. "Don't ever let something that horrible happen to you."

"Okay. Next time I see a suspicious Blitzball, I will take cover."

A/N: Okay, time to clarify a few things.  
You may be asking, **"Why didn't you just tackle this in an author's note on another story or on your profile?"**  
Well, I'm fairly convinced that no one reads those author's notes or anything on my profile. Besides, those are mostly for humor's sake and my handling of this is far too serious for anything of that sort.  
**"I don't agree with what you said about the novella."**  
Okay, that's your opinion and what I said in this fic is mine and I don't feel like arguing about that, so I won't.  
**"If you're doing this hypothetical Q&A thing, where are the other characters?"**  
When I use them, I have to incorporate way more humor than I feel like doing.

That's all from me, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
